Armstrong's Way
by DuchessOfMaddness
Summary: Armstrong meets Raiden and likes what he sees, he had Sam fetch him. Warning, Rape. Don't like don't read. Oneshot


Maverick Security Consulting, Inc has been informed that some strange things had been going on at The World Marshal building. Boris thought it might be a good idea for them to just take a little look and make sure that nothing is actually going on. Boris is the supervisor of MSC, Courtney Collins is the second supervisor, Kevin Washington is the technician expert, and Raiden (Jack) is their agent. They all agreed it would do no harm to just go check it out. Boris decided to send Raiden and a few other soldiers.

Courtney and Raiden walked into their private airport and before they went on "We will be in full contact with you guys while you are down in Denver, so there is no worries on if you need to contact us." Courtney informed Raiden, he nodded and all the soldiers followed him on to the private jet. "It shouldn't take that long until you get there. Make sure to call us when you land." Courtney yelled. The jet took off.

A few hours and the jet landed on other private airport owned by MSC. As soon as Raiden got off with the other soldiers, he quickly informed HQ that he had landed safely and they were given directions to The World Marshal building. They took one of the MSC's service cars and all were off to The World Marshal Building. The attire that was to be worn was a tux and all of them wore blacked out sunglasses. Only one of them looked different was Raiden because he has platinum blond hair and the rest of the were bald. The quickly arrived at the building. When they got out they all got in a formation that was V shaped, Raiden in the front and two others on his left and right.

Before they went in he asked Courtney where they wanted him to check first. "Well since you are going through the front door just ask to talk to the one in charge and then tell him about the information we were told. Don't say you are form MSC though, so don't blow your cover just say your agents from CIA. After that say you have permission to search their building." Raiden told back the information in a short summer just to confirm he understood.

They walked in straight up to the receptionist, she was female and was writing down on some clipboard before her eyes met with the five men in tux standing in front of her. She obviously had fear in her eyes not use to seeing that many suspicious men. "May I help you?" She said as nice as possible, but it came out quiet as sweat dropped down her forehead. "Yes you can. I need to talk to who ever is in charge here." Raiden firmly said. "Oh...Okay one second." She said shakily as she picked up the phone. "Some men are here to see Mr. Armstrong." She was quiet for a second, "Okay, I'll send them right up." She looked closer before hanging up the phone at the five men, she noticed that all of then were cyborgs, she knew that Mr. Armstrong would not be happy if he had a surprise visit by cyborgs without notice before hand. "Wait," she said in the phone, "they're all cyborgs." She said in the most quiet whisper. Then put the phone down after a few seconds. "Just take your left and there will be an elevator." She informed them. Raiden nodded and walked towards the elevators.

After a while they went up to the floor the elevator was set to. Once they got up there there was another receptionist and she was just sitting there with a smile. "Hello, I hope you don't mind but Mr. Armstrong will only talk to one of you, the rest will have to stay here. Raiden walked forward and the reset went and sat down on the available couch. The receptionist stood up and gestured for Raiden to Follow her. Raiden thought it was strange that no one was asking for clarification, were they that trusting of people? They walked through one door and walked down a hall that seemed to go down for miles and they went through one more door before she said, "Go straight ahead and I assume you can find your way back." Raiden nodded and walked forward. _Why the hell is it so far to talk to one man?_ He opened the last double doors and walked into a huge office with a beautiful view of the city. Armstrong was looking out the window and didn't bother turning around to Raiden.

"Sir?" Raiden said cautiously. Armstrong turned around looking straight at Raiden with a huge smile. "State your business son." Armstrong said rather loudly but happy, "Also remove your glasses, let me see your whole face." Raiden did as instructed and removed his glasses folding them in his hand. Raiden moved closer over to Armstrong's desk, "I'm from the CIA and have heard that some people think that something else is going on down at this building. Is there any reason why that would be going around?" Armstrong raised an eyebrow and moved pasted his desk to stand right next to Raiden, towering over him. He was obviously using a intimidation tactic, Raiden didn't care. "What's your name son?" Raiden was annoyed that he ignored his question. "I didn't come hear to chit-chat, I just came to ask if there is anything else going on here." Raiden looked up at him, "We also have a warrant to search your building but you can just save us the trouble to tell us that nothing else is going on." Armstrong smiled down at Raiden. "You've got spunk, I admire that in a man."

"Trust me, there is nothing else going on here then what we have informed everyone. I have no idea why that word is going around. While you're searching I would love to know if there is anything else going on." Raiden knew this shit-head was being smug. Raiden called the other men to say get a move on searching the building to show Armstrong that he wasn't messing around but it didn't phase Armstrong. "Now that business is over, how 'bout that name?" Armstrong moved closer to Raiden, Raiden moved back and walked toward the door, "Thanks for your time, sir." He flipped his glassed open and placed them back over his eyes. Armstrong was looking straight at his ass, smirking. "That's a shame." Armstrong said before Raiden left the room and the door closed behind him.

As Raiden walked a little further away from the door, he heard Armstrong say something. Raiden knew that no one else was in there with them and surely he didn't think Raiden could still hear him. Raiden went back over to the door and placed his ear up against it. Then he heard another man's voice, this man wasn't over the phone but in the room. How did Raiden not notice there was another man in there. Raiden listened carefully.

"Who was that man?" The sound of jealous man could be heard. "I actually have no idea, just some CIA agent that was concerned about the building. He insisted on not telling me his name. But eyes and an ass like I have never seen before. True shame I didn't get his name, I would invite him over." Raiden felt a little embarrassed but didn't show it in his face. "Well I'm sure they were great but not like mine." The other man said.

He heard Armstrong laugh and then sit in his chair, "Get your candy ass over here." Armstrong ordered. Raiden carefully opened the door a crack and looked in, he saw Armstrong sitting in the chair while another man walked over to him and started slowly taking his clothes off. Raiden knew he shouldn't be watching this but his curiosity got the best of him. Armstrong unbuttoned his own buttons on his shirt, the other man was just in his underwear. Then Armstrong unzipped his pants, "Wow that better be because of me and not that CIA agent." The man said, Raiden realize the other man had an accent, Brazilian. Armstrong smiled left and he backed hand the Brazilian man, then bent him over his desk and grabbed his hair pulling his mouth to the Brazilian man's ear, "Who cares how I got it just be grateful that you get it." He yelled in his ear. Now Raiden could see the Brazilian man's face but had no idea who he was and couldn't seem to open his database. He must have lost connection some how, but it worked in the office. Raiden was mildly concerned and just kept watching. Armstrong started to rough fuck the man over the table still pulling his hair. Then Armstrong sat down in the chair while the man started to ride his dick. "Ah...Sam this is why you're my favorite." _So Sam is his name, must be short for Samuel._ Raiden closed the door quietly and walked down the hall back to the receptionist's office.

The men that were waiting there before had already left and started searching. Kev started speaking in his ear, "Raiden are you alright?!" He sounded very worried, then Raiden could hear Courtney on the line too, "You finally reached him?" Raiden walked in the elevator and back to the first floor. "We lost signal with you after your talk with Armstrong, did you get attacked or something?" Kev's voice sounded very worried. "No, I'm fine." Raiden made some lie why it took him so long to reconnect instead of telling them what he saw. Before the elevator reached the floor power went out, _of course_ _._ Raiden didn't have to wait, he open to emergency door on top of the elevator and climbed the ladder to the nearest door. This door was some lounge of sorts. Raiden quickly found the stairs and pushed open the door and ran down stairs.

He was on the second floor when he stopped and saw Sam. The man was also running down the stairs, Raiden didn't if he should wait for him to disappear or go talk to him. He convinced himself to just wait for him to disappear, after a little while before he couldn't see or hear Sam he continued to run down the stairs. He reached the first floor in no time but suddenly when he put his hand on the door knob he was struck with a blunt object to the back of his head. Raiden fell back a bit, his head super dizzy but he was going to pass out, not like this. Holding his head he quickly regained strength to see who hit him. No one was behind him, he turned around, no one there either. Then again from out of nowhere he got pushed up against the wall that was in front of him. It was hot, the warmth coming off the person holding him against the wall. He felt someone breathing in his ear as they slid their hands over his hips and then were just gone. He felt cold. He didn't have time to fight, he opened the knob and walked into the first floor where he saw his men ready at the car. He quickly walked over to the double doors that lead to the outside. The first floor was bright because of the sun but the lights and computers were out. When he went up to the car all the men got in and before he did he took one last look back at the building then slid in.

All their voices turned on in his ear, "Your signal turned off again!" Raiden was so confused and his head hurt, he didn't need them yelling in his ear. He shut off his connection and told the driver to head to the MSC's safe house. On the ride there, the men informed Raiden that they couldn't find anything strange about the building. After a while they arrived at the safe house. Raiden told them what rooms they would stay in and he would contact HQ and find out when they will be going back.

Raiden went to his room and took of his coat and glasses and set them on one of the chairs. He turned back on his connection and before anyone of them could say anything he informed them of what happened and he couldn't find anything and neither could the others. He also told them that he was staying at the safe house for the night and asked when they would need to come back. They said tomorrow and now if there was anything wrong with The World Marshal it wouldn't be their problem. "I have one last thing to ask. I met a man named Sam, probably short for Samuel. He was Brazilian. Can you see if you find anyone with that description?" Kev told him he would give him the results as soon as he found any, "Thanks Kev." Raiden went into the bath room and looked in the mirror and felt the back of his head. Thinking of when he was hit in the head. He felt his hip with his other hand and felt something in his pocket. _Are you kidding. That fucker used hitting me as a distraction so he could put something on me!?_ Raiden thought to himself. He pulled it out, it wasn't a tracking device to his surprise but a simple little note. He unfolded it. An address with a p.s.:

 _Please come alone. I really hope you take this offer. I have_

 _something that you will really like. Come as soon after you_

 _read this. I won't wait forever._

 _p.p.s._

 _Sorry about hitting you. No hard_

 _feelings._

Raiden figured he should go but he didn't want to go without anyone else know he was going. He called Kev. He told Kev about the letter and that he was going to go and check it out. Also if he could only be Kev watching what happens, he didn't want to worry the others. Kev swore secrecy. Raiden took one of the service cars and headed out for the address. When he got there he saw a deserted, broken down building.

He got out of the car and walked over the ruins until he saw someone, before he went to greet them Kev called. "Y'know that guy you asked me to look up? Well I found him. His name is Samuel Rodrigues and he is an underground mercenary, very popular down there actually. Be careful. Kev out." Raiden walked over to the mysterious figure waiting. He didn't to close, afraid of getting hit again. "I came. What now?" Raiden shouted at the person. The man turned around. Sam. "So it was you." Sam looked confused.

"I don't think we've met." Sam said walking closer toward Raiden. "Samuel Rodrigues. Why are you working with Armstrong?" Raiden unkindly asked. Sam looked very shocked that Raiden knew him, "How the hell did you get my name from just seeing my face?" _He doesn't know that I saw him an Armstrong. He thinks I just saw his face when he attacked me. "_ Well you must have just seen me somewhere before. Anyway, let's just talk." Sam kept walking toward Raiden.

"Armstrong really wants to see you again. I told him I would make it happen so let's just take this back to The World Marshal Building." Sam offered. "Why have me come here then?" Sam smiled at him, "Just in case you were going to put up a fuss." Raiden laughed a little, "You were right to think that. But if you have nothing else to tell me, I'll just be going now." Raiden started to walk away.

Sam jumped in front of him, "Don't be that way." He teased, suddenly pulling out his sword. Raiden grabbed out his sword as soon as Sam pointed his at him. Raiden smack it away from him. "You really do have spunk." Sam laughed as he smiled at Raiden. Raiden heard something moving all around him, and then loud footsteps. He assumed Armstrong since that man was huge and it felt like the ground was shaking. They kept getting closer but he kept his sword on Sam. Then Sam smiled at something behind Raiden. Raiden jumped sideways to see what he was looking at. It was Armstrong. He tried calling Kev but he didn't have a connection. _Are you fucking kidding me! I had connection, I know I did. What is going on here?_ Armstrong ran at Raiden and so did Sam. He jumped back feeling something grab him from behind. _More people. Who the fuck else?!_ Then he was shocked and more things started jumping on him, dwarf gekkos. He tried cutting them off but the kept over loading his system. There were truly downsides to being a cyborg. Armstrong was right in front of Raiden when he went to grab him. Raiden tried to cut him but some black stuff covered his skin making it impossible. _What the fuck?_ After that Armstrong hit Raiden knocking him unconscious.

Raiden later woke up in Armstrong's office. He was strapped down to the huge fucking chair Armstrong sat in at his desk. Raiden was only in his underwear. He scanned the whole room, the blinds to the sky view were closed, and Armstrong and Sam were no where to be seen. Raiden tried to escape the binds but it was very hard to even try. He system was super slow and weak, he could barely and every time he did, he felt weaker. It was almost as if the pain was increased. After a while Armstrong walked in, "Mmmm...you look great for a cyborg. Do you think it will feel like a human body. Well there is one way to found out. Don't worry I didn't feel you up while you were asleep because that would be no fun." He smiled at his prize sitting hopelessly in front of him, "How 'bout this. We can play a game." He leaned over. "I don't want to play any of your games." Raiden was barely able to say that, he glared coldly at Armstrong. Armstrong smiled and laughed, "This is why your so much fun. Even though in your weak state you aren't scared of me. This is going to be so much fun." He kept laughing as he undid Raiden's bindings. Raiden fell straight to the ground, Armstrong picked him up to his feet. Raiden tried to push off but it was no use. "I give you ahead start to run."

Raiden tried again to push away from him, almost making him fall back but he caught himself on the window blinds. He tried to get some composer and head for the exit. He moved passed Armstrong and made his way to the double doors. He pushed passed them lazily. When he looked down the long ass hall way he cursed under his breath. He slowly ran down the hall trying to put distance between him and that office. When he reached the doors that lead to the receptionist's office he glanced back no seeing Armstrong. He lazily pushed passed those doors too. He saw no one in the office, he saw the elevators next. He figured they didn't work and went straight for the stairs. He had to make the decision to go to the roof or a lower floor. _I'll bee trapped if I go for the roof, I best try for the floor under this one._ Raiden started to move for the lower floor as fast as possible. When he reached the door he fell into it, twisting the knob the door swung right open. He fell through and landed on the ground. It hurt, it hurt really bad. All his nerve cried for mercy. He tried to pick himself up, but it was very difficult. He grabbed the door for support, he pushed through the pain and stood up and used the wall for walking support.

As he furthered into the floor he saw a lot of offices, all with clear windows. Soon he heard Armstrong, he's heart pounded hard against his chest. He quickly looked for someone to hide. He found a desk he could hide behind. He carefully sat himself down. _Why the hell am I so scared right now. It's like we are playing hide-and-go-seek. Maybe it's just the anticipation._ As Raiden just sat there he listened very carefully to everything around him.

He could hear Armstrong walking around, looking for him. He was very close, since he left the damn door in the staircase open, it is pretty obvious what floor he was on. Armstrong walked passed the office that Raiden was hiding in. Raiden had to figure out if he should try and run or stay put and wait for Armstrong to leave. He couldn't think clearly, he was way too weak to even try running away, but if he stays here he'll be found. _Fuck it! I'll just wait for him to leave._

Armstrong was making his way back to the staircase door which wasn't too far from where Raiden was hiding. Raiden was relieved to see him walked over to the door. Then to Raiden's surprise Armstrong wasn't leaving he was locking them in. _This fucker is playing with me. He knows I am in here._ He lightly leaned his head back on the desk. _This reminds me when the older men would chase me around as a kid. I would always put up a fight but I still was only five. At least then I could run, now I'm an adult hiding from some stupid pervert._ He closed his eyes and just listened to where Armstrong would walk.

"Where are you?" He sang as he pushed over the desk next to the one Raiden was next to. His heart beat harder against his chest. He knew Armstrong was still turned around he quietly stood up and hide behind the nearest hall wall. He leaned against it. Armstrong through the desk he had been hiding behind. "Isn't this fun?" Armstrong laughed. As soon as Armstrong got close to the hall Raiden quietly ran for the door and Armstrong was still throwing desks around. When Raiden reached the door it was locked, _fuck!_ He had to find another way. When Armstrong stopped throwing desk he went absolutely quiet, which made Raiden go absolutely silent. Raiden's heart was beating so hard he swore to god Armstrong could hear it. Raiden looked for Armstrong but he was behind one of the hallway walls. Then he spotted him staring right at him, Raiden couldn't feel his body, he swore his heart stopped for the time Armstrong smiled at him. Armstrong slowly walked towards Raiden, but when Raiden tried to run over one of the pushed over desks. Raiden was as far as he could go until he hit the corner of the wall, he kept his cold glare at Armstrong. Armstrong pushed the desk again and was even closer to Raiden, Raiden tried to push pass him but this time Armstrong pushed him back, making him land roughly on his side, his head spun out control, he could barely see straight. He crawled away from Armstrong.

Armstrong's booming laugh hurt Raiden's head. Armstrong got on his knees and grabbed Raiden's leg and pulled him over to him and flipped him on his back. Armstrong got between Raiden's legs and pulled both of his arms over his head with only one of his hands. His other hand was taking over his tight boxers. Raiden still kept his eye contact with Armstrong, who was just smiling at him, while Raiden looked full of anger. Before Armstrong could slide Raiden's boxers down even a little. Raiden's adrenaline kicked in and his right knee came to his chest and he kicked Armstrong in the dick as hard as possible. Armstrong rolled off and Raiden continued to crawl away. "You little shit!" Armstrong cried out. Armstrong stood up and walked over to the crawling Raiden and kicked him firmly in the side, which flung Raiden into a wall.

Raiden felt as though he just got all of his ribs broken, he had never felt so much pain. All the adrenaline that was in him before had left, he just lied on the ground breathing deeply. Armstrong walk over to him picking him up by his hair, "You little fucker. I was planning on being nice but now..." Armstrong laughed. Armstrong slammed him up against the same wall and quickly removed Raiden's boxers. For having a cyborg body it looked realist but a huge noticeable difference then a normal human. Raiden had a perfectly fit body and was just as warm as a human body. Raiden heard Armstrong's pants unzip, he closed his eyes tightly trying to prepare for what Armstrong was going to next. Raiden felt Armstrong let go of his hair and grab his hips, he raised his hips and positioned himself on Raiden's entrance. Raiden scratch the wall he was being pushed against. One signal thrust in, and Armstrong let out of lustful groan, while Raiden cried out, the pain was too intense, he could barely feel his head. "Damn, you're way tighter then Sam." Armstrong started to come out only to thrust back in and then started up a rhythm. "St...stop." Raiden barely manged to get out. "What's that? Did you say I'm too slow? Well I can fix that." Armstrong flipped Raiden around to where his back was now on the wall and Raiden grabbed Armstrong's shoulders and dug his nails in. Raiden's eyes were shut tightly. Armstrong's hands were still on Raiden's hips and he was shoving himself roughly inside him, almost at super human speed. "Say my name." Armstrong ordered. Armstrong started to go slower but harder thrusts, "Say my fucking name." Armstrong repeated. Then suddenly Armstrong hit Raiden sweet spot and Raiden opened as he started to breath more. He felt as though he was going to black out. It was pure ecstasy and the pleasure almost got rid of all the pain. Armstrong kept hitting the spot with every thrust, then he heard Raiden breath out something, he assumed it was his name. "Say it louder." He demanded. "I..I sai..said...fuck...you." Armstrong was now super pissed. His thrust got harder and rougher but to Raiden it felt great and he was getting his brains fucked out. His eyes started to roll back and his toes curls, while his fingers stabbed into Armstrong's shoulders. Finally Armstrong came inside Raiden with a loud groan. Raiden made a loud gasp as he also came on his and Armstrong's chest.

Armstrong came out of him and let him fall to the ground. Raiden fell straight to the ground, he was almost twitching. His system was now truly out of control. "Oh we aren't done yet." He let his pants fall to the ground and picked Raiden by his hair again but this time he made Raiden go on his knees. He pressed his cock against Raiden's lips. Raiden refused to open. _No fucking way!_ Armstrong brought one of his hands to Raiden's mouth and forced his to open by grabbing his jaw. Then with just one thrust, Raiden took him all in, he could feel his cock against his throat. Raiden's eyes were watering and he was having a hard time breathing. Then Armstrong started to roughly face fuck Raiden, it didn't take too long for Armstrong to cum in his mouth and pull out and shoot the rest on his face. "You look fantastic." Armstrong said smiling, then started laughing. Armstrong sat on the ground next to Raiden and picked him placing him over his cock once more. His aliened himself up with Raiden's entrance again and thrusted straight inside. Raiden forced himself not to cry out and used all his force not to be pushed back down. Armstrong had Raiden's hips and pounded into him, bring him up and them back down with brutal force. "Cry for mercy. I'll ease up and making it feel good if you just beg for it." Raiden slightly opened his eyes. "I'm... not like... Sam.." Is all Raiden could say, "..ever.. I will... never." Armstrong started doing it faster and harder, "I will make you beg for mercy just like I got Sam to." Raiden opened his eyes again as he started hitting that spot again, the he saw a sharp wooded piece from the desk, he leaned forward to grab it. Armstrong thought he was trying to put his arms around him because he thought he was starting to like it. Then Armstrong felt a stab in the back of his neck. He threw Raiden off and stood up pulling the wooded piece out of his neck. Raiden slide his boxers back on and stood up as fast as he could. Running a different way from Armstrong, he got trapped next to a window, while he looked at Armstrong holding his neck. Armstrong saw him trying to get away and ran toward him. He thought fast and decided to jump out the window. He landed on a car. Thank god he wasn't further up.

His body started to power up since his connection was back. _Why when ever I am away from that monster my connection gets fucked up._ He still could barely stand, his legs were super shaking from getting fucked so hard. He looked up seeing Armstrong looking down. Raiden started to run. He had no choice but to hijack a car. He felt terrible but he had to get away. He drove straight for MSC safe house. He didn't even bother parking and ran right for the inside. He got back to his room and saw his glasses and jacket lying on the chair. He went straight for the bathroom to get this shit off of him. He looked in the mirror and saw the true damage. His face was bloody as fuck and his chest look like it had seen hell. It didn't even want to know what his back and ass looked like. He cleaned up and called the Doktor, telling him that he would need some repairs. After that he reassured himself that he was going back to HQ in the morning and forget about this whole thing. He just needed to rest and never speak about this ever again. Of course he would never tell anybody about what happened to him. 


End file.
